Perfect love
by LadyLyra
Summary: Hola! Welcome to my first fanfic ever! this is a TAITO so be warned! Yes, this is a Tai/Matt fanfiction... a Yaoi if you will. So if you don't mind this kind of thing, go on ahead!


A/N- ~~WARNING~~ this is a TAITO! Wait… or is it a YAMACHI? No, it's Taito because Matt has that pink apron, even though Tai DOES look better dressed as a girl than Matt… (Sorry, but those pics on the Yamachi sites are the CUTEST!!!) All I know is that Tai and Matt are going to get TOGETHER in this… as in they are GAY. Yes, I believe they are the perfect couple and just in case you don't understand, here it is again… THIS FAN FICTION CONTAINS A TAI/MATT RELATIONSHIP. ALL HOMOPHOBES OR OTHERS WHO JUST DON'T CARE TO READ THIS SORT OF THING HIT THAT BACK BUTTON NOW. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. ~ oh, and I am not sure when this is set, I suppose it could be an AU? If this is an AU then I guess I want them all to be older, like 15, but age doesn't REALLY matter except when it comes down to the fact of 'do you really think 11 year olds should kiss like that?' ~blush~  
  
Okay… now that I have THAT under control, I guess on with the fanfic…  
  
Oh, wait… I forgot the dreaded DISCLAIMER: ~sticks tongue out at screen~ I don't own digimon, I have never owned digimon, and I will probably never own digimon. I can't even draw a decent anime. The plot isn't even really mine because TAITO wasn't my idea: many have done it before. The only thing I really own is the way the words were organized! ~Takes deep breath~ Okay, NOW on with the story… ~famous LadyLyra grin~  
  
Tai watched the clock anxiously, his fingers itching to slam his book shut forever. 'Come on, ring you stupid bell! RING!' he silently screamed at the clock. He spared a small glance at Matt; whose eyes were shut half way and his head was starting to nod.  
  
'Hehe, look at Matt. He's kinda cute like that; I can see why the girls drool over him all the time. Heck, if I were a girl…' Tai stopped himself before he could finish his thought. When did he start thinking like that? 'Leave THAT kind of thinking to the girls. He's your best friend for god sake, and you fly straight.'  
  
The bell ringing interrupted Tai's thoughts. "Yes! Christmas break, here I come!" He slammed his textbook shut and shot out of the classroom, straight to his locker. He threw his books into the metal locker and slammed it shut just in time to see Matt struggle to open his, a few lockers down.  
  
Matt muttered a few curse words, shaking the metal door vigorously.  
  
"Need help?" Tai asked, hitting the locker with his fist. The door swung open, hitting Matt in the nose. Matt glared at Tai.  
  
"Hehe, sorry." Tai laughed nervously, then smiling innocently, his eyes widening. Matt smiled a little at this, but turned away, suddenly very interested in straightening up his already sparkling clean locker.  
  
"Not in the Christmas spirit, I see." Tai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ho Ho Ho." Matt muttered, slamming the locker and heading down the hall and out the door.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a hoe?" Tai exclaimed, trying desperately to cheer up his best friend. Matt couldn't help but grin weakly and at Tai.  
  
"Hey, it's snowing." Matt said, his grin broadening. Tai smiled mischievously and reached down, gathering snow into a ball.  
  
Matt shook his head, slipping as he backed up, "uh-uh, no way! Snow is cold!" Matt tried to run, but the icy sidewalk prevented him from getting enough traction.  
  
"Damn no traction shoes!" Matt cried as Tai approached Matt. Tai stopped right in front of Matt, who stopped dead in his tracks, knowing he was beaten. Matt giggled nervously, Tai's nose nearly touching his. Tai was looking very serious, the snowball melting slightly in his bare hand. As if remembering his purpose for being so close, Tai's eyes twinkled merrily and reached both hands behind Matt's neck, one pulling out the back of his shirt, and the other dumping the snowball down Matt's back.  
  
"Ah! COLD!!!" Matt screamed. In a frenzy to get the snow out of his shirt, he started to slip on the ice beneath the two. He grabbed Tai for support, but only managed to drag the brunette down with him, Tai landing with a gasp on top of Matt.  
  
"Oof." Matt moaned, rubbing a spot on his head where it hit the ice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tai asked, not moving from his spot on top of Matt.  
  
"I don't think there is any serious brain damage." Matt reassured, shifting slightly to make sure nothing was broken.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Sora's voice called, causing Tai to groan involuntarily. Matt looked at Tai questioningly, but quickly remembered that Tai was on top of him and blushed heavily. Tai, blushing as well, rolled off of Matt and rose to his feet. Matt followed, brushing the snow off his khakis, his happy mood transformed quickly back to the sullen attitude he had at his locker. Recently it was very rare to see Matt happy, and his friends had no idea why. Sora was grinning madly at Matt, her eyes shinning. Behind Sora was the rest of the good old Digidestined gang. Matt looked at Sora as if she were about to explode, then looked at Tai and blushed again.  
  
"Uh, I've got to go to… band practice." Matt muttered, rushing off. Sora started after him but Tai stopped her.  
  
"Let him go." Tai growled. He hadn't MEANT for it to come out so angry, it just did. Sora nodded her head, looking confused.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him, Tai?" TK asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Tai shook his head, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"He's been acting really distant lately." TK added, "Staying in his room all the time and he hardly talks to me anymore. I don't even think he is eating."  
  
"Well, I think I know the antidote." Sora smiled, "Mimi's coming home for the holidays and you know what great parties she throws, we can have a Christmas party!"  
  
Tai reluctantly agreed. "We can hold it at my place. My parents are going to my grandparents all Christmas break."  
  
"Oh, maybe I'll catch Matt under some mistletoe." Sora smiled wistfully, blush radiating off her cheeks.  
  
Tai turned away, unable to rid the anger so clearly etched on his features. Why was he angry? 'No. Not angry, jealous. But who am I jealous of? I can barely stand Sora, constantly so sure of herself, so sure she'd win Matt over with a bat of her eyelashes. She is such a slut.' ~A/N-okay, just a little Sora bashing. Sorry~  
  
"Okay, Mimi's coming tomorrow, right? We can start preparing as soon as he gets here." Kari laughed excitedly.  
  
  
  
1 The day before Christmas Eve  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Matt cried, exiting the kitchen with his pink apron tied loosely around his waist. Tai smiled slightly as Matt answered the door in his pink apron and boxers.  
  
Matt blushed as Tai reached up and brushed Matt's cheek softly and replied, "You have dry pancake mix on your cheek."  
  
"Er, come on in." Matt said, moving out of the doorway, straightening his apron.  
  
"Need I even ask?" Tai laughed, eyeing the pink apron.  
  
"Oh, sod off. I was making breakfast. What are you doing here so early anyway?" Matt headed into the kitchen Tai close behind.  
  
Tai jumped up onto the kitchen counter next to where Matt stood, stirring the contents in a big yellow bowl. "Christmas party invitation. It's gonna be at my house tomorrow night, starting at 7:00, and ending at 11:00 pm." He explained, swinging his legs and eyeing the pancakes hungrily.  
  
"I can't come. Dad's going to be out all night and there is no way I am walking home alone in the dark." Matt really didn't want to go, but he knew Tai wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"That one is simple. You can stay the night at my house." Tai continued. Matt just starred at him.  
  
"I really don't…" Matt started to protest, but Tai cut him off.  
  
"You need this party, Matt. You haven't been yourself lately and frankly, everyone is real worried. Fuck that, I am worried!" That shut Matt up. He knew Tai was going to get him to that party, even if he had to drag him there himself. "Now, get into the Christmas spirit because I forgot to buy gifts, and you are coming Christmas shopping with me today."  
  
"Says who?" Matt frowned, protesting Tai's demands.  
  
'Now THERE is the Ishida Yamato I know.' Tai thought to himself smugly. "I did, now go get dressed. You look like Betty Crocker in boxers for Christ's sake!" Tai pushed Matt into his room and slammed the door before he could escape.  
  
  
  
"So who do you have to buy for?" Matt asked Tai as they walked down the snowy sidewalk. Tai was starring absentmindedly at the store windows.  
  
"Tai?" Matt said, hitting the brunette in the back of the head.  
  
Tai stared at Matt, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, that hurt!"  
  
"I asked you a question." Matt insisted, "Who do you have to buy for?"  
  
'Oh, only a couple people." Tai replied, "Kari, my parents, all the digidestined…" As Tai continued with his long list, Matt thought to himself, 'this is going to be a LONG day."  
  
"Oh! To much shopping, to little time!" Tai complained, sitting down on the park bench surrounded by a sea of gifts. "It's a pity none of them are for me!"  
  
Matt sat down next to Tai irritably, crossing his arms and frowning angrily. "Only a couple people! HA! We have enough presents here to be Santa Clause!" The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the bright full moon in its place.  
  
Tai stood up and starred indignantly at Matt, "hey, I didn't make you come with me."  
  
Matt stood up as well and yelled "Yes you did! You waltzed your way into my apartment, made fun of my pink apron, told me I had to go to your stupid Christmas party, and THEN you threw me into my room and told me I was coming with you to go shopping!!!"  
  
Several expressions crossed Tai's face. First anger, than confusion, then embarrassment when he realized that he HAD made Matt come with him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Tai said, trying desperately to think of another witty comeback. He was suddenly very aware of the angry stares the couples on other benches were giving them. Knowing he couldn't think of a comeback for Matt, he turned on the couples. "SORRY FOR INTERUPTING YOUR MAKE OUT SESSIONS!" He yelped at them, glaring at each one of the couples that lined the park's pathway. He turned back to Matt, who was starring at him in astonishment. Anger was replaced with a grin and soon Matt was on the ground, his laughter sounding through the park gaily. Tai tried to hide the smile on his face as he gathered all of the shopping bags, and Matt had finally stood up, though it was hard for him not to burst out laughing again, little giggles escaping him. Tai turned to Matt, unable to see over the bags. The momentum caused him to lose his footing, making him fall with a 'THUD', the presents spilling out onto the path. Matt naturally burst out laughing again, and it got worse when Tai pouted and muttered "Its not funny!"  
  
  
  
2 Christmas Eve, 30 min before the party  
  
'Why am I so nervous? These are my friends!' Matt scolded himself as he walked down the empty street towards Tai's apartment. He sighed deeply, his breath leaving his mouth in a puff of steam. He slowed down as he realized he was only two blocks away from Tai's and he didn't want to be to early. "Hell, I didn't want to go at all!" He whispered under his breath, kicking the snow off his shoe. He shifted the bag he held onto his other shoulder, wishing he had bought lighter presents for his friends. 'Of coarse, you would be there by now if you would stop stalling!' He told himself, speeding up his pace again. 'Why AM I stalling? It is because of Sora. She really likes me, but I just don't have feelings for her. I don't know why, she is a sweet girl, she's just not…' 'Tai. She is not Tai, that is why you don't like her.' Another voice in his head insisted.  
  
"That's so stupid. That's not the reason! I don't lean that way!" He told himself standing outside Tai's apartment complex.  
  
"Hey Matt!" A young female's voice giggled behind him. He cringed, hoping it wasn't Sora. He sighed in relief when Mimi's smiling face appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hi Mimi! Tai told me you were in town." Matt smiled. It had been a while since he had seen her.  
  
"Yeah I have been here all week. Where have you been? I hear you never hang around the digidestined anymore." Mimi said, pulling him into the elevator.  
  
Matt shrugged, "I dunno, I've just been busy, I guess."  
  
Mimi shot out of the elevator and quickly knocked on Tai's door. "Look who I found, standing out in the cold!" Mimi exclaimed, still clutching Matt's wrist as Tai answered the door. Matt nearly fell over Tai as he was dragged through the doorway behind an overly hyper Mimi. Matt managed to pull away when Mimi started giggling with Sora about the cute American boys Mimi had met in New York.  
  
"I think I have been scarred for life." Matt told Tai as he helped the young host bring the pile of pizza boxes a delivery boy had just left into the front room. He relayed the conversation of hot waiters and pink nail polish that he had just been made to listen to, his nervousness melting away slightly.  
  
"Nah, you'll get over it. Now if you had JOINED the conversation, then I would be worried!" Tai laughed, doing his best girlie impersonation. As soon as the two boys entered the living room with the pizza boxes, they were bombarded by hungry teenage digidestined. Everyone was talking at once, only tidbits reaching the ears of Matt and Tai such as:  
  
"… I am allergic to pineapple…"  
  
"…You're allergic to EVERYTHING…"  
  
"…Oh and then that hot waiter…"  
  
"…Did you here about that new software…"  
  
"…He is such an idiot, I don't know WHAT she sees in him…"  
  
"Whoa, okay! Jeez, wait for us to put the food down before you finish it all!!!" Tai laughed, setting his boxes down and grabbing two slices for himself before the mob got it all. Matt wasn't as lucky. He set down the box but was immediately pushed aside by the angry mob of starving teenagers  
  
"God, they're like hyenas! Scratch that, they're like hyenas that haven't eaten in months!" Matt said, observing the pizza attack.  
  
"No, they are more like Mimi at a clearance sale at the Neiman Marcus cosmetics counter." Tai suggested, quickly polishing off his two slices. Matt laughed, nodding at his best friend. 'God, he's clever, isn't he?' He thought to himself, still glancing at Tai.  
  
"What, do I have food on my fa…" Tai started, but was interrupted by a giddy Sora.  
  
"Excuse us, Matt." Sora giggled, dragging Tai behind her. Tai pulled a face and struggled against her grip. But Sora was persistent, and succeeded in pulling Tai into the kitchen, the swinging door shuttering to a close behind them.  
  
'That was strange.' Matt thought, 'usually it is me she wants to talk to. At least I don't have to deal with her, but poor Tai! No, something strange is definitely going on here.'  
  
"You might want to do something about that." Mimi whispered to him.  
  
Matt was confused by her sudden seriousness, "Huh?"  
  
"He's not going to ask for your permission, so you better interrupt them before you lose the love of your life." She exclaimed quietly, not an ounce of silliness in her voice. 'What is she talking about? She must think I am in love with Sora, but I am not.' Matt's thought were all jumbled up.  
  
"No, I don't think you understand. I am not in love with Sora." Matt smiled, though his instincts were screaming at him to get in there and stop them.  
  
Mimi shook her head, "I know that. Now go in there before she steals your man!" Before Matt could process what she had said, he propelled to the door and pressed his ear to the door. 'No sense interrupting something that might not be happening at all.' He convinced himself.  
  
  
  
"Sora, what's up?" Tai asked as he was dragged into the kitchen. She turned and faced him, blushing slightly, but grinning. Tai looked at her nervously, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Tai, I like you. A lot. In fact, I think I am in love with you." Sora gushed, flushing a deeper red, her eyes glimmering in hope.  
  
Tai shook his head in disbelief, "No. No, you love Matt. You know… Ishida Yamato, the guy you swoon over all the time." He backed away slowly as Sora inched closer to him.  
  
"No, no, silly Tai." She giggled, slowly making her way closer to Tai, who had now backed up all the way into the counter, "I am in love with YOU. That thing with Matt was just an act." By then Tai was pressed against the counter. Sora was about to kiss him when someone barged into the kitchen.  
  
"What in Hell are you doing?!?" Matt cried angrily. Tai had never been so glad to see Matt before in his life. Suddenly he was very aware of the jealousy dripping from Matt's voice. Misinterpreting his jealousy, Tai found himself extremely angry at Matt. 'How dare he be jealous that Sora loves me and not him! He didn't even want her in the first place!!!' But deep down inside a little voice was taunting 'you're just angry because you want Matt to be jealous because she's going to get you and he's not.' ~A/N- did that even make sense?~  
  
"Get out of here!" Sora hissed so that only Matt could hear, "I got to him first!"  
  
"Why does everyone think I am jealous?!?" Matt growled back. But before Sora could reply, Tai was screaming at Matt.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? She loves me, not you! You heard it yourself! You didn't even want her in the first place!"  
  
"Neither do you! And WHY does everyone think I am jealous!" Matt screamed back, narrowing his eyes at Tai. By then they were nose to nose, and the rest of the group had entered the small kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Kari asked TK, looking at the two boys scream at each other.  
  
TK watched warily, "I don't know, this is the worst fight they ever had."  
  
"I have a solution to this!" Mimi cried cheerfully. She grabbed both boys by the collars, dragged them into the hallway and threw them into the hall closet. Seeing what Mimi was doing, Kari grabbed the key to the closet and locked the door. Matt and Tai banged on the door angrily, their curses muffled.  
  
"Now, what good is THIS going to do?" Sora asked, confused, "They'll just kill each other!" The group agreed.  
  
Mimi raised a dainty eyebrow, "Oh, do you really believe that, Sora? I think we ALL see the bond those two have. Am I right?"  
  
Hesitantly all but Sora agreed.  
  
"But NO! It took a lot of guts to for me to tell him I love him. I got to him FIRST! Its not fair, I LOVE him!" Sora cried, her tears making her eyes sparkle. ~A/N- Wow. I think I actually feel sorry for Sora. I have to do something about that~  
  
"Sora dear, you are right, you did get to him first. But they love each other, and they would have realized that sooner or later." Mimi said, feeling very sorry for the small girl. Izzy eyed the door uneasily as it shook from its hinges.  
  
"Uh, guys? If this doesn't work, I believe we are toast."  
  
  
  
"Okay, guys, this isn't funny." Matt said calmly, followed by a very loud "LET US OUT!!!"  
  
"Matt, we have been pounding on the stupid door for 20 minutes. They turned the music back on ten minutes ago. I don't think they are going to let us out anytime soon." Tai growled, crossing his arms in defiance.  
  
"Well, at least I am TRYING!" Matt cried, throwing all of his weight against the door.  
  
Tai sat down on a pile of boxes and sneezed when dust floated from his makeshift seat.  
  
Matt hissed a quick "bless you" and started banging his head against the door repetitively.  
  
"Why are you so uptight? It's just a closet for god's sake! They aren't going to keep us in here forever, so we might as well wait it out."  
  
Matt stopped hitting his head and sat across from Tai, "Yeah, I guess. The reason I was trying to get out was because I am REALLY not in the mood for fighting, and locking me and you in a closet, even if we ARE friends, is a very dangerous thing to do."  
  
"Speaking of fighting, what was going on out there?" Tai replied angrily, remembering why they were in that predicament in the first place.  
  
Matt groaned. "I told you I wasn't in the mood to fight!"  
  
"I don't care!" Tai trilled, standing up with another puff of dust following him. He resisted the urge to sneeze. "You don't care about her! Why don't you want me to be happy with her! You're just a jealous… TWIT!" He cringed at his own stupid insult. 'Yeah, calling him a twit is REALLY going to get to him!' He said to himself sarcastically. He looked at Matt who was doing something Tai had not expected. He was giggling. Trying very hard to cover it, but giggling none-the-less.  
  
"Wha…" Tai started, his eyebrow cocked questioningly. Matt looked up at Tai expression and laughed uncontrollably then quickly covering his mouth with a pale white hand, still giggling.  
  
"You think my choice of insults are funny?" Tai asked smiling, thinking Matt was laughing at being called a Twit.  
  
Matt shook his head, "No. Well, maybe a little. But what really gets me is the fact you think I was jealous because SORA likes YOU! That wasn't what I was jealous of at all!" Continuing to laugh, not realizing what he had just said. Tai looked at him with a confused expression crossing his face. Understanding of what he had just said hit Matt like a ton of bricks. He immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat nervously. He was suddenly very interested in the jackets hanging beside him.  
  
"Than what WERE you jealous of?" Tai almost whispered, leaning against the wall for support. He seemed suddenly devoid of strength.  
  
Matt twitched slightly, unexpectedly feeling quite claustrophobic. "Um… what gave you the impression I was jealous?" He stood and starred at Tai, fright reflected from his eyes. He lowered his eyelids, peering at Tai guiltily from beneath his long lashes.  
  
"Uh…" Tai said thickly, shivering slightly, "you said you were jealous of s… something."  
  
Matt stared at Tai wondering what to do next. His thoughts were clouded and he bet that if asked at the moment, he wouldn't be able to think of his own name. They were so close that he could feel Tai' surprisingly labored breath brush his neck lightly as he leaned against the wall for support. He looked a way for a second; a gesture that resembled rolling his eyes, then leaned down and brushed Tai's lips lightly with his own.  
  
Tai was breathless. His head spun as Matt's lips brushed his. It was a featherlike touch, but it sent tremors through his body and was unable to withstand a moan of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck lightly, pulling into the kiss. Matt's soft lips pressed harder as he wrapped his arms around Tai's waist. Tai gasped when he felt Matt's warm tongue caress his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and moaned as Matt explored Tai's mouth with his tongue, running it over his teeth. Tai responded by sucking on Matt's lower lip, rousing a decadent moan from the blonde. As if trying to top Tai, Matt trailed kisses up Tai's jawbone and gently nibbled on his earlobe. This sensation was entirely too much for Tai.  
  
"… Matt…" he moaned, running his hand down Matt's front, unbuttoning the buttons as he went along. Matt's lips trailed down from Tai's ear to the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, nipping the spot with his teeth before sucking hungrily. Tai cried out and threw his head back. It banged against the wall he was leaning on, but didn't feel any pain. All he could concentrate on was Matt's hungry kisses.  
  
Matt loved Tai's taste. His breath caught when Tai ran his hands down his bare ribs, his shirt totally open now…  
  
"Um, are you guys okay in there?" Kari's muffled voice came from behind the closed door. The two boys jumped away from each other nervously, blushing several shades of red and panting heavily. They both heard the tell-tale sound of the key entering the lock and Matt rushed to button his shirt back up and turned to Tai, then suddenly turning pale.  
  
"What?" Tai asked nervously as Kari fiddled with the lock. It was obvious she was having troubles with it, which bought the boys a minute.  
  
"Oh my god!" Matt cried, his blush reddening considerably, "I gave you a hickey!" they both heard the lock click and knew any moment everyone would be peering in. Matt quickly arranged Tai's collar over the hickey and backed away from the brunette just in time for the door to open and reveal everyone starring at the two boys expectantly.  
  
"What in the world possessed you all to lock me in a closet! I am claustrophobic!" Tai cried, trying desperately not to look too guilty. He wasn't lying, he WAS claustrophobic, he was just to ~ahem~ BUSY to notice it in the closet. Everyone's face fell.  
  
"Well, looks like that was no help at all." Sora said, looking relieved. Mimi wasn't so sure. The two boys did look suspiciously bedraggled. Everyone left for the main room, except for Mimi, Tai, and Matt. Mimi turned to leave, but not before giggling, "You know, Matt, next time try to button your shirt correctly." Matt looked down he had missed two buttonholes in the beginning, making every button in the wrong hole. She laughed, and went to join the others, who were now playing a very rowdy game of truth or dare.  
  
Matt tried to re-button his shirt, but his hands were shaking to hard. "Here, let me." Tai said, helping Matt with his shirt.  
  
"That was a close one." Matt breathed. Tai just nodded.  
  
Matt's heart skipped a beat as Tai finished buttoning Matt's shirt, but didn't move away. Tai's hands fluttered nervously down Matt's chest, his fingers tapping the buttons softly.  
  
"So…" Tai breathed, biting his lower lip and lifting his head slightly to make eye contact.  
  
"…Yeah" Matt countered, breathless. He swayed slightly, his eyes never leaving Tai's lips. The two of them leaned in, and were inches from kissing, when Sora's voice called out from the living room, her tone dangerously suspicious, "Are you two coming or not!"  
  
They both jumped away from each other, laughing nervously.  
  
"I am not gay." They insisted to each other at the same time. Matt coughed at their sudden outburst and Tai rubbed the back of his neck, sweatdropping considerably.  
  
Sora's head popped around the corner, followed by the rest of her body. She slinked up to Tai and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"Come on," she purred, "We're going to watch 'The Exorcist'. I get so scared, you can sit by me and keep me safe!"  
  
As if to prove a point, Tai let Sora drag him away. Matt stood in the hall, contemplating what to do. All of a sudden he didn't like this party all to well. He was supposed to spend the night at Tai's, but he was certain Tai wouldn't mind if he just left now and went home. As if hearing his thoughts, Mimi entered the hallway, frowning slightly and blocking Matt's way out.  
  
"Aw, come on Matt! Don't let Sora threaten you. If you leave now, you'll probably lose your chances with him." Mimi coaxed, pulling him slowly down the hall towards the dark living room where the TV flickered with previews.  
  
Matt looked at her incredulously and denied all his emotions, "Mimi, I have no idea what you are talking about! You have been acting weird all night. Just let me go HOME!"  
  
The last part was said in the doorway of the living room, and everyone looked up from the previews.  
  
"I thought you were spending the night at my house." Tai said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment off his face. Sora either didn't see his disappointment, or decided to ignore it because her grip on his arm didn't loosen, and she looked mighty content, snuggled right up to Tai on the couch they were sharing. ~A/N- EWWW I can't believe I just wrote that!~ Tai tried to scoot away ~A/N- Much better!~ as he sat uncomfortably in the middle of the couch. Mimi saw the opportunity, and shoved Matt onto the couch next to Tai, then she plopped right down next to Matt, grabbing the big bowl of popcorn from Joe who protested loudly. Mimi pelted Joe with the popcorn kernels that she had picked out of the bowl. Sora growled at the idea of Matt sitting so close to Tai, but Mimi heard this and started launching the kernels over Matt and Tai's heads in order to bomb Sora with them. After being hit several times by stray kernels and Sora whining in his ear about Mimi's immaturity, the popcorn bowl was confiscated by a very confused and frustrated Tai. Suddenly, Matt remembered that he had no pizza and that he was indeed very hungry.  
  
"Gimme some of that!" Matt whispered, as the movie started, grabbing for a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was situated on Tai's lap. Tai swiftly jerked the bowl away from Matt's hand, giggling quietly so as not to disturb the others. Matt made another swipe at the bowl, but Tai jerked it away just in time. For a third time, Matt made a swipe at the bowl, practically stretching into Tai's lap in order to reach the bowl, biting back giggles. Tai, suddenly embarrassed by Matt's closeness, jerked the bowl a little too hard, dumping the greasy, buttery popcorn onto Sora's lap, which was sporting her brand new silk skirt. She shrieked in surprise and jumped up, dumping her grape soda down the front of her matching silk blouse and all over Izzy's poor, unsuspecting head.  
  
"My new outfit!" Sora whimpered, rushing off to the bathroom. Tai watched her leave, shrugged, and continued watching the movie.  
  
"Tai! You should go apologize!" Kari scolded, reaching for the remote control. "I'll stop the movie while you do."  
  
"No!" Mimi said, jumping up, "It's quite alright, I'll go see if she is Okay." Mimi walked out of the room.  
  
"Um, right." Matt said, "She is really weird." Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess I'll go wash up too." Izzy said, dripping with grape soda. He walked out of the room, a trail of purple following him.  
  
"We might as well stop the movie and clean this mess or else my Mom is going to have a tizzy fit." Kari said, eyeing the purple trail nervously. She quickly left for the kitchen, dragging a reluctant Tai with her. But oh no, Tai wasn't about to go on a cleaning spree alone! He grabbed Matt by the collar as he was hauled away.  
  
"Wait for me!" Joe called, following Kari, Tai and Matt.  
  
"Mom is so going to kill us!" Tai whined, desperately trying to rub out the purple trail from the beige carpeting. He had used at least 50 paper towels one this one spot, and add that to Matt's pile… and Kari's pile… and Joe's pile… that's, well, that's a lot of paper towels! And the purple trail stubbornly stuck to the carpet.  
  
Kari glared at Tai, "Hey! I am NOT getting in trouble! YOU'RE the one who made Sora spill her drink!" Tai stuck his tongue out at Kari then scrubbed even more furiously at the purple spot in front of him.  
  
"Well, this is going no where." Joe said, ever the optimist. ~A/N- Don'tcha just LOVE sarcasm! (~  
  
"I agree." Matt sighed, throwing his recent paper towel down, "I say we quit."  
  
"Hey! Who died and made YOU leader, Matt? I thought I was the leader!" ~A/N- Give ya three guesses who said THAT!~  
  
"Tai," Matt growled, "We're not in the Digiworld anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Sora sidled next to Tai; it was obvious she had forgiven him, unfortunately. "Come on, Tai." She purred, "let's go watch the movie!" She dragged Tai to the couch and plopped him down right next to the armrest and sat right next to him. In all actuality, she was more in his lap then beside him, but those are minor details, right?  
  
"Sora," Mimi frowned, "Wouldn't you rather have the armrest and let Tai sit in the middle?"  
  
"No…" Sora insisted, "I am ever so certain he is fine where he is." ~sounding very disgustingly like Lila (from Hey Arnold) GRRR~ Mimi murmured something about 'Denying the inevitable' and Matt looked suspiciously like he was going to punch something, or run out of the house screaming. Mimi sighed, shaking her head as she sat next to Sora regretfully. Matt followed Mimi's suit, though he kept giving the front door sideways glances.  
  
After the movie, they all exchanged gifts, and one by one the partygoers left. Soon it was just Tai, Matt, Kari, Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Come on, Sora, let's go home. It's late." Mimi insisted, yawning for effect. Sora eyed Matt suspiciously, and looked like she was going to ask if his intentions were good.  
  
Finally, Sora sighed in resignation, "Alright, let's go." Sora and Mimi shrugged on their jackets, and walked out the front door. But before they left, Mimi quickly added, "Kari, would you like to spend the night at Sora's house with us?"  
  
"No, that's alright." Kari yawned, "maybe tomorrow. I am going straight to bed." Mimi shot a look that looked strangely apologetic to the boys, then closed the door.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "Kari, you go get into bed now, and Matt and I will go brush our teeth."  
  
After brushing their teeth, the two boys crept into the room Tai and Kari shared to find Kari already sound asleep. Both boys stripped down to their boxers, avoiding each other's eyes. Matt snuck a peek as Tai shut off the lights, and his pale cheeks flushed red. He climbed into Tai's bed and rested his head on the pillow. It smelled like Tai. Matt's cheeks flushed redder at the thought. He felt Tai slide in next to him, but his back was facing the brunette. After about 20 minutes, Matt figured it was safe to turn around. When he did, his blue eyes met sparkling brown ones, which grew wide when Matt faced them.  
  
"I didn't know you were still awake." Matt whispered weakly, getting lost in the chocolate brown orbs. He saw Tai nod and whisper back, "Kari snores louder than an elephant."  
  
"I didn't know elephant's snored." Matt laughed quietly.  
  
Tai laughed, and Matt felt him shift. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Tai's warm lips brush across his own.  
  
"Mm… Tai…" Matt murmured, his heart racing. He felt Tai wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to the brunette. Matt ran his fingers through Tai's hair and pulled into the kiss. Tai ran his tongue softly against Matt's lips before easing it into his mouth. Matt purred and the two boys rolled until Tai was leaning over Matt, his fingers gliding over Matt's chest. Tai's kisses floated down to Matt's neck, and he moaned as Matt's fingers fell from his hair and started innocently playing with the elastic on Tai's boxers.  
  
"…Oh, Matt…yes…" Tai hissed, nibbling on an earlobe. His kisses rained down to Matt's chest causing Matt to gasp and arch against Tai with pleasure. Suddenly both boys were very aware of Kari's snores, or lack of them. They both looked up to see a shocked Kari, peering down at them from the top bunk. Matt blushed crimson and shyly buried his face into Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Kari," Tai panted, blushing as red as Matt, "why don't you go sleep on the couch."  
  
Kari nodded, jumped from the bunk and rushed out the door, giggling. Tai watched her go, but quickly got distracted by Matt nibbling Tai's neck playfully.  
  
"Well, everyone is going to know by morning." Tai said, smiling slightly. He felt Matt nod. Matt raised his face to look at Tai.  
  
"Taichi," Matt whispered, red tinting his cheeks, "I… I think… Well, that is to say… I love you." Tai looked down at Matt in awe. "Y… you don't have to say it back…"  
  
Tai looked deep into Matt's bright blue eyes, which were now filling with tears and replied, "I love you too, Yama-chan."  
  
Matt kissed Tai softly on the lips, and then pulled away for a yawn.  
  
"You're tired." Tai said, stating the obvious. Matt giggled but denied it.  
  
"No…" yawn, "I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." Tai smiled, and rolled off the blonde. Matt whimpered, but was quieted when Tai cradled him in his arms. In minutes, Matt was asleep. Tai looked down at the beautiful, slumbering blonde and kissed his forehead lightly. As his eyes slid closed in preparation for sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done right to deserve such a perfect love.  
  
  
  
All right, that was the end of my first Yaoi Digimon fanfic… and the first fic I have ever finished! ~Wipes away a tear of joy~ I am so proud! But be forewarned, my self-esteem is shattered easily, so please, I don't mind constructive criticism, but be gentle. And for all those Sora fans out there, I am sorry I made Sora the bad guy. Okay, well… please review! ~famous LadyLyra grin~ 


End file.
